The present invention relates generally to waveguide distortion mitigation, and more particular, to waveguide distortion mitigation devices having reduced group delay ripple.
The problem of reducing group delay distortion in communication systems has been conventionally solved using a single waveguide group delay equalization device having a multitude of tuning screws that are used to minimize the resultant group delay ripple. Alternatively, conventional approaches attempt to reduce the group delay ripple by utilizing an electrically-long group delay equalization device, also used in conjunction with the aforementioned tuning screws.
However, equalization of waveguide group delay distortion using conventional approaches results in excessive group delay ripple. There is a need for improved waveguide distortion mitigation devices that produce reduced group delay ripple in communication systems in which they are employed.